The Start of A New Life ver2
by Angel21Devil
Summary: Hermione got kindapped! What if she's not who she thinks she is? What if all her friends abandon her? What if she finds new friends? What if her blood isn't filth at all? Read and preview please! Rated T for language.


Hi guys! I know I've been practically dead for over seven months but I'm really busy and trying my best to find the time to type my stories. This is my other version of The Start of A New Life. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Hermione's POV

It's 2 months before I start my 5th year at Hogwarts and what did I get myself into? I got captured! By none other than the Malfoys. I was just minding my own business when poof! Two Death Eaters appeared, grab me, and the next thing I know it I was in a room with the Malfoys family crest on the door. While I was swearing and sending curses at the door that kept me in this room, the door opened and I saw Lucius Malfoy come into the room with Lord Voldemort.

"Um, Miss Granger. Would you mind putting your wand away?" Lucius stated. I didn't notice that my wand an inch away from his face until he said it.

"And why should I do that?" I spatted.

"Sit down before I bring Bella in here, mudblood." said Lucius.

"Whatever." I said while eyed him suspiciously and sit down slowly on the comfy sofa that was in the room.

"Do you know why you are here?" Voldemort asks.

"If it's about telling you what Dumblebore is up to then I have no f*cking idea." I said.

Voldemort seems amused "Mind your language Granger. Before we continue, let me say something. Those two a**h*les! I should f*cking kill them. Didn't I order them to tell her why the h*ll is she here?" Voldemort yell and practically swore to high heaven.

"It's no use killing them, my lord. I'll deal with Avery and Goyle myself later. Now the reason you are here is because we," pointing at himself then at Voldemort, who is not listening to what Lucius is saying and still swearing to high heaven, and repeating the action a few more times before continuing "need to ask you a few questions and no, it is not about Dumblebore or Harry Pothead."

"Ask away then, Malfoy S. Good to know you're not asking about scarhead." was what I said but I can't help but feel confuse at why Voldemort is so mad about until he has to swear to high heaven which is what he is still doing. (just to let you know)

"Call me Lucius and I won't call you a mudblood." said Lucius Malfoy.

I look at him weirdly and said "Fine with me…"

"Now may I ask that in your second year when Pothead H was talking to the snake you understand what he was saying?" Lucius asks in a scarily calming tone.

"Er…well…WAIT! That was suppose to be a secret!" I yell at him.

Lucius smirked "So I guess it's true."

"But-" Hermione started but was cut off by Voldemort.

"There will be no buts or butts or whatever you call it until after questioning. Then we will tell you all that you wish to know." said Voldemort. It seems like he had finish swearing to high heaven.

"Okay. Onto the next question." Lucius continued "Is it true that you are the smartest witch in your year? Or so Draco says it."

"Really? That stupid question again? 'Hey Hermione, are you the smartest witch in your year cause everyone seems to say that you are.' And 'Oh Hermione! You're so smart! I wouldn't be surprise if you are the smartest witch in your year!' Just because I get 100 and ten percent in every exam doesn't mean I'm the smartest!" I shouted.

"No wonder Draco's always second in class. Hehehe…" Voldemort laugh while Lucius gave him the glare.

"I have two more questions for you, Hermy. Then you can ask us what you'd like to know. Did the Sorting Hat wanted to put you into Slytherin? Asks Lucius while acting as if nothing had happened a few minutes ago.

I tried to think back to what the Sorting Hat had said to me 4 years ago and remembered it saying '_**You will do well in Slytherin. But you have more courage and bravery so I'll put you in GYFFINDOR!**_' 'Yes it did. But then it said that I have more courage and bravery and put me in Gyffindor. And if you call me Hermy ever again I will hex your freaking balls off!"

Voldemort seem to have spaced out while Lucius thought '_Wow…That was scary…_' before continuing "I see. Now the final question, did you make things happen when you're feelling angry or depressed?"

"Sometimes. Like this one time when the amazing bouncing ferret made me so mad that I accidentally changed his clothes to a white ferret suit." My whole face turned red when I said that.

"That might explain why he has a ferret suit in his closet…" Lucius mumbled under his breath while Voldemort burst out laughing.

I feel my eyes going wide while asking "He still has that thing?" When Lucius gave a slight nod I can't help but laughing out loud with Voldemort when the image of Draco, the amazing bouncing ferret wearing an albino ferret suit with a shock expression on his face appeared in my mind.

"Yeah. Want to see it? Accio fe-" Lucius said but was cut off by me waving my arms in front of his face and shaking my head.

"No. I don't think I'm ready to see the suit just yet. I think I might die of too much laughter!" I managed to choke out.

When the laughter finally died down, Voldemort asks me "So, do you have any questions?"

I am not that dumb to figure out why Lucius and Voldemort are treating me so nicely and asking me question that relate to Voldemort himself. So I ask the question that is going round and round in my mind.

"Are you my father?"

* * *

Haha. Just like the other other. Cliffhanger! You might have to wait for the second chapter to come up so... I'll try my best to find the time to type it in my computer!

Ciao for now and stay sexy!(I got this from a fanfiction I read a few months ago.)


End file.
